bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Strapless bra
A strapless bra is a bra that is invaluable for when one wishes to wear strapless apparel, yet still requires the support offered by a bra. Finding a bra without straps yet with full support can be a challenge for women with fuller busts. Strapless bras differ from backless bras in that "strapless" refers to a bra without shoulder straps, whereas "backless" refers to a bra without the backstrap. D+ strapless bras ;Bravissimo * Contour Strapless (UK: 28-38, F-J) ;b.tempt'd * b.delight’d Strapless (UK: 30-38, A-E) * Faithfully Yours Strapless (UK/US: 30-38, B-DD) * Full Bloom Strapless (UK: 30-38, B-E) ;Cleo *Neve Strapless (UK: 28-38, D-G) ;Chantelle * C Essential Strapless (UK: 30-42, D-F) * Opera Strapless (UK: 30-38, A-E) * Sublime Strapless (UK: 32-38, A-E) ;Curvy Kate *Luxe Strapless/Multiway(UK: 28-38, D-J) ;Elila * Spacer Moulded Strapless (UK: 34-46, D-G) * Strapless Longline (UK: 34-46, B-FF) ;Elomi *Maria Strapless (UK: 34-48, DD-HH) *Smoothing Moulded Strapless (UK: 36-48, DD-GG) ;Ewa Michalak * Strapless B;ack (UK: 30-38, A-GG) * Czarny Strapless (UK: 30-38, A-GG)[http://www.investinyourchest.co.uk/ultimate-strapless-search Invest in your Chest: "Ultimate Strapless Search: which is the best D+ strapless bra?"] * Strapless Karmelki (UK: 30-38, A-GG) * Mleczny Strapless (UK: 30-28, C-G) * Strapless Ślubny(UK: 30-38, C-GG) * Strapless Toffi (UK: 30-38, A-GG) ;Fantasie * Jana Moulded Strapless (UK: 30-40, D-GG) * Samantha Strapless (UK: 30-40, D-G) * Smoothing Strapless Bra (UK: 30-42, B-G) ;Freya * Deco Moulded Strapless Bra (UK: 28-38, B-GG) *Deco Shape Strapless Longline Bra (UK: 28-38, B-GG) * Taylor Jet Strapless Moulded Bra (UK: 28-38, B-GG) ;Gorgeous * Embroidered Mesh Strapless Bra (UK: 30-40, D-G) * Lace Strapless Bra (UK: 30-40, D-G) * Lace Non-padded Strapless Bra (UK: 30-38, D-G) * Strapless Clear-Back(UK: 30-38, D-G) ;Gossard * Egoboost Strapless Plunge (UK: 30-38, A-G) * Ooh La La Long Line Strapless (UK: 30-38, A-G) ;Le Mystère * Sensuelle Strapless (UK: 32-40, B-F) * Sensuelle Bustier Strapless (UK: 32-40, B-F) * Soriee Strapless (UK: 32-40, B-F) ;Lepel *Bouquet Strapless (UK: 30-38, A-G) ;Masquerade * Serenity Strapless(UK: 28-38, D-H) * Utopia Strapless(UK: 28-38, D-G) ;Naturally Close * Moulded Multiway Bra(UK: 34-46, A-DD) * Smooth Multiway Bra(UK: 34-46, B-E) * Worlds Largest Strapless Bra(UK: 34-50, B-H) ;Panache * Confetti Strapless (UK: 28-38, D-G * Evie (UK:28-38, D-H) * Porcelain Strapless Bra (UK: 28-38, D-G) ;Parfait * Jeanie Strapless(UK/US: 30-40, D-G) ;Parisa * Body Veil Strapless Bra (UK: 32-44, C-FF) ;Pour Moi? * Amour Longline Strapless (UK: 30-38, B-F) * Ceremony Strapless (UK: 30-38, A-G) * Devotion Strapless (UK: 30-38, A-F) * Solutions Strapless (UK: 30-38, D-G) ;Simone Perele * Caressence 3D Strapless (UK:32-38, B-DD) * Celeste Strapless Plunge (UK:30-40, B-E) * Inspiration Strapless Plunge (UK:30-38, A-E) * Velia Strapless Plunge (UK:30-38, B-E) ;Ultimo * Low Back Strapless (UK: 30-38, A-DD) * Miracle Strapless Multiway (UK: 30-38, D-G) * Strapless Multiway Bra (UK: 30-38, A-DD) ;Va Bien * Ultra-lift Perfect Strapless (UK: 32-46, B-G) *Vintage Strapless Longline (UK: 32-42, B-E) ;Wacoal * Red Carpet Long Line Bra/Bustier (US:32-40, C-G; UK: B-F) * Red Carpet Strapless (US:30-44, B-H; UK: B-FF) ;Wonderbra *Ultimate Strapless (UK: 32-28, A-G) See also *Bra style References External links *[http://www.investinyourchest.co.uk/ultimate-strapless-search Invest in Your Chest: "Ultimate Strapless Search: which is the best D+ strapless bra?"] Category:Bra types Category:Bras